


You Love It When I Do

by bbyinjunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cockwarming, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, markhyuck, mentions of cuffs and punishments, slightpraises, you don't have to read this if you don't want to lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyinjunie/pseuds/bbyinjunie
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to be filled, but Mark was too busy with his video games, so they compromise.





	You Love It When I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was sadly shorted then I expected it to be, but my next work will hopefully be longer! If you have read the tags, and don't like them, then why'd you open this work? Also, this isn't full beta-ed, so please excuse the mistakes :)

“Come on, Mark! Just let me do it!” Donghyuck whined. He grabbed onto the older boy’s hand, and swung it back and forth with a pout.

  
  


“I said no,” Mark grunted as he retracted his hand away, and reverted his eyes back onto the TV. On the screen displayed some violent gun game that Donghyuck really didn’t care about, and knew nothing about.

  
  


“But you love it when I do it,” Donghyuck pouted.

  
  


“Indeed I do, but - fucking shit!” He groaned when his character was shot, and killed.

  
  


“Come on! Please,” Donghyuck tried again. “I promise I won’t do anything this time, just let me do it.”

  
  


Donghyuck flashed his puppy eyes at the older. His lip was jutted out just ever so slightly, and he ringed the paws of his sweater.

  
  


Mark puckered his face as he stared at the younger for a small amount of time before groaning, and nodding. “Fine, but the next round is starting, and it’s with Jeno and Jaemin this time so don’t you dare fucking move.”

  
  


Donghyuck’s face broke out into a grin, and he scurried to slip off his pants. His cock was slightly hard just at the thought of cockwarming his boyfriend.

  
  


“Ah ah ah,” Mark clicked his tongue. “When I say Jeno and Jaemin are playing with me, that means they can  _ hear you. _ Alright?” 

  
  


Donghyuck obediently nodded.

  
  


“Take off your pants too,” Donghyuck gestured towards his bottoms.

  
  


“No,” Mark gave a smug look. “You take them off.”

  
  


Donghyuck whined, and got on his knees to pull his boyfriend’s pants down towards his ankles. “You would have gone blue-balled if you kept declining me,” Donghyuck giggled as he gripped Mark’s cock. He started to stroke his hand up and down Mark’s cock.

  
  


“Shut up,” Mark hissed. He hunched over to slap Donghyuck’s ass.

  
  


The younger boy yelped from the sudden contact, and immediately stuck Mark’s big cock into his mouth.

  
  


He started with the tip. He sucked and lapped lightly at it as he stared up at his boyfriend with big eyes, purposely batting his eyes. He slowly engulfed the cock deeper into his mouth, and began sucking.

  
  


Mark groaned at the contact, and dropped his controller to the side to grab onto his doll’s hair. “Fuck, baby. You’re doing so well,” Mark groaned.

  
  


Donghyuck absolutely loved being praised, so at the sound of that, he picked up his pace. He released his lips from Mark’s cock, and nuzzled his nose at the base of Mark’s cock before dragging it up a vein. His eyes own cock turning harder by the second as he spotted precum leaking from Mark’s cock.

  
  


Donghyuck engulfed the red cock into his mouth, and began bobbing up and down vigorously. His right hand stroking the rest of the cock that couldn’t fit in his mouth, and his left hand digging tightly into Mark’s thigh to hold him steady.

  
  


Slurping sounds resonated throughout their abode, but they gave no care - it’s not like they haven’t done deeds against their patio window before.

  
  


Donghyuck’s thighs shook as he became hornier by the second, and all he wanted to do was be filled with his boyfriend’s cock. Donghyuck shifted his position in between Mark’s legs so that his own cock could rock against the couch. His sucking and bobbing slowed down as he began rutting against the couch.

  
  


“Babydoll,” Mark drawled out. “Who said you could touch yourself? Mhm?” Mark moved his foot so it slightly nudged Donghyuck’s small cock away from the couch.

  
  


Donghyuck whined, and spread his legs further apart on his knees. Donghyuck let go of Mark’s cock, “please please please,” he pleaded desperately. 

  
  


His hole pulsated and just want to be filled, while his cock throbbed and only wanted to be touched.

  
  


He stroked Mark up and down in quick strokes. After Mark finally came, he knew that he’d finally be able to be filled.

  
  


“Fuck, Hyuck. I’m gonna cum,” Mark grunted as he started to rut his hips up.

  
  


Donghyuck rubbed his hand up Mark’s thigh, signaling that it was okay to cum. He wrapped his lips back over the rip of Mark’s raging cock, and lapped at it.

  
  


Mark’s hips stuttered as he released his semen into Donghyuck’s mouth. His hips stuttered unevenly, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he pushed Donghyuck’s head down further onto his cock. 

  
  


His mind spasmed in euphoria, and his heart rate accelerated as Donghyuck continued to suckle at his cock even after Mark just came down his throat.

  
  


The younger slowly pulled away. He hovered his lips close to the tip of Mark’s cock, loving the trail of cum that connected his lips to Mark’s dick.

  
  


“Mhmm,” Donghyuck licked from the base to the top. Swirling his tongue gently around the tip.

  
  


Mark huffed and leaned back onto the couch, “fuck, babe.” He slowly jerked himself off, even after the full orgasm he just had. Occasionally swilling his thumb across his slit.

  
  


“My turn, please~” Donghyuck whined. He wanted Mark to eat him out. “Hurry before the game starts, then I’ll cockwarm you.”

  
  


Mark rolled his eyes and was about to comply, when suddenly the TV screen grew a deep red, and the start scene began.

  
  


“Looks like that’s going to have to wait, babe,” Mark smirked. “My games starting now.”

  
  


“But-!”

  
  


“I mean you could just wait in the bedroom, or else, you can sit on my cock as you watch me play,” Mark shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t care.

  
  


“Fine,” Donghyuck huffed, and with a huff, he got back onto his feet.

  
  


Mark grabbed the lube next to them,  lathered it on his dick. He roughly grabbed his cute boyfriend by the hips, and roughly turned him around. Donghyuck squeaked in surprise, and flushed a red at the sound he made.

  
  


Mark only chuckled, and squirted lube onto his fingers before shoving a finger up Donghyuck’s hole. Donghyuck immediately reacted and grinded down, “Mark, I prepped before this, just let me have it.”

  
  


Mark quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but said nothing. He lowered Donghyuck carefully onto his cock, Donghyuck let out a little whine at the feeling of being full. He let out a small gasp when he was fully seated, and wiggle slightly as he tried to get comfortable.

  
  


“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, baby,” Mark chuckled. Mark by now, has leaned back comfortably to get not only a good view of the TV, but a good view of his doll as well.

  
  


Donghyuck was using the palm of his feet to slightly himself up, cause if he were to relax and fully sink down, then Mark’s dick would be pressing right up against his prostate. His arms shook as he pressed them down onto Mark’s knees.

  
  


“Keep quiet now. If you don’t, you’re getting cuffed.” Mark stated. Donghyuck nodded tensely, and Mark chuckled at the sight as he added Jaemin and Jeno to the call. 

  
  


_ “yo yo, wassup!”  _ Jaemin shrieked into the mic

  
  


_ “hey,”  _ Jeno followed up.

  
  


“Hey guys,” Mark sighed into the mic. “I’m starting the game.”

  
  


Donghyuck remained silent on Mark’s lap. He was a shaking mess. The edges of his hair was starting to stick to his tan skin, and his hands that were placed on Mark’s knees to hold him up, were slowly starting to weaken.

  
  


Mark nibbled at his teeth in concentration of the game. He noticed Donghyuck’s arms shaking, as he held the weight of his own body up.

  
  


With a small smirk, Mark shifted a little. Donghyuck gasped, and his arms weakened. His feet hooked around Mark’s ankles as he completely sank down, and the tip of Mark’s cock pressed right into his spot.

  
  


“Hnng,” Donghyuck bite his lip, and tried to hold in his gasp.

  
  


Donghyuck didn’t think he could have gotten any harder, but he did. It was almost painful to bear, but so worth it cause he knew he was going to have one hell of an orgasm after this.

  
  


Mark shifted once more when he was unsatisfied with the results. Donghyuck whined, and smacked Mark on the knee, “stop it,” he threw a glare over his shoulder.

  
  


Mark sniggered at the flushed boy.

  
  


“Hot,” Donghyuck breathed, and yank his sweater over his head, leaving him completely naked. He ran his hands slowly over his chest, flicking his nipples to try and get himself off.

  
  


“Oh god,” Mark groaned. His boyfriend was such a distraction.

  
  


_ “‘Oh god?’ Are you dead already, Mark?”  _ Jeno’s scratchy voice spoke.

  
  


“Nope, I’m just peachy,” Mark grinded his teeth.

  
  


It was near their last final minutes of the game, and Donghyuck  _ knew  _ for a fact, that it was extremely crucial for them.

  
  


But Donghyuck wanted to play, and to play he would.

  
  


He began to gently roll his hips, swaying them in a circular motion. Mark’s cock nudging against his prostate made him want to just buck up, slam back down, and start riding the living shut out of him.

  
  


Mark tensed underneath Donghyuck, and reached down to pinch Donghyuck’s bottom lightly as a warning. But Donghyuck wasn’t fazed, and grinded down even harder.

  
  


“Two can play this game,” Mark mumbled.

  
  


_ “Oh god, he’s mumbling to himself again,”  _ Jaemin groaned over the loud gunshots.

  
  


Mark leaned his weight onto the back of the chair, and began lifting his hips ever so slightly. He made no actually effort to thrust heavily, but only to grind back up into Hyuck.

  
  


Every minute or so, he would gently lift up into Donghyuck and hold there, only to continue with a grind. A grind so slow, it made Donghyuck’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

  
  


Donghyuck’s breath hitched, “oh god, oh god, oh god.” 

  
  


Mark muted his mic. He picked up his pace, and began thrusting up into Donghyuck. His balls slapping against Donghyuck’s, as his grunts filled the room.

  
  


Small helps were released from Donghyuck as he tried his best to keep his balance on Mark’s lap. Mark’s grip had no mercy on his hips, and he was going to fall forward any second if it wasn’t for him.

  
  


“I’m going to unmute this, and if you dare make a sound, I get to punish you, doll,” Mark grunted as he pounded upwards into Hyuck’s tight cavern one last time.

  
  


“Uh uh uh, y-yes. O-okay,” Donghyuck nodded as he bounced himself on Mark’s cock. He released a loud groan as he slammed himself down and grinded down with no mercy on Mark just one last time, before the mic was turned back on.

  
  


And Donghyuck fell silent again.

  
  


The sound of skin hitting skin was pretty evident, but Donghyuck just hoped it wasn’t loud enough to be captured on the mic.

  
  


Little breathy moans would escape Donghyuck’s lips now and then, and Mark would warn him with small pinches and clicks of his tongue.

  
  


Donghyuck eventually stilled due to being tired, and tried to catch his breath. He took shaky breaths as he sat on Mark’s cock with it nudging him in all the right places.

  
  


Mark pinched Donghyuck’s cheek, “who said you could stop?”

  
  


“Sorry,” Donghyuck squeaked put before picking up his pace once again.

  
  


_ “Dang, I didn’t mean to grab a drink,”  _ Jaemin replied over the speaker.

  
  


Mark grunted in reply, uninterested at the game at this point, but he needed to continue. He wanted to tease Donghyuck, make him submit, and become absolute jelly in his hands. 

  
  


Though Donghyuck had no mercy, and relentlessly grinded down. Different angle after different angle, he let out tiny gasps as he felt his orgasm coming near. He turned around to lazily look at Mark.

  
  


“Please,” he gently whined. “I’ve been so good.”

  
  


_ “Is that Hyuck?”  _

  
  


Donghyuck froze,  _ god dammit, Jeno. _

  
  


“Yeah, he’s just being the bothersome boy he is,” Mark replied. He paused the game, and trailed his hand up Donghyuck’s spin. He squeezed the base of his neck as a sign to come.

  
  


Donghyuck slammed down one last time before stilling. His body stuttered as his cock released his cum. “Oh god, oh - Mark,” Donghyuck sighed. His body became covered in goosebumps after the mind blowing orgasm he just had. His cum spurted from his cock, and onto the black coffee table. Casting a striking contrast between the table and his cum.

  
  


Mark reached his hand around Donghyuck, and grabbed his cock. His thumb flicked over the small male’s slit to collect the leftover cum, and rubbed it teasingly up and down on the flaccid dick. “Good boy, Hyuck.”

  
  


Donghyuck whined in reply, his mind was a complete haze.

  
  


_ “Y’all fucking right now, aren’t you?”  _ Jaemin deadpanned over the chat.

  
  


Donghyuck froze, now he knew for sure he was going to get punished later; his cock grew hard again.

  
  


Mark hung up without a reply, and grinded his cock up into Donghyuck another time.

  
  


“Oh!” Donghyuck’s body jerked up. Mark’s cum was making a great lubricate, and Donghyuck could honestly start another round.

  
  


“They heard you,” Mark hissed.

  
  


“I-I didn’t mean too,” Donghyuck whined loudly as Mark picked him up by the waist.

  
  


“Sure you didn’t,” Mark grunted.

  
  


They both knew they could be as loud as they want now, and Donghyuck loved it when Mark made noise. He didn’t want the older holding back.

  
  


He threw Donghyuck onto the couch, his chest flat on the cushions. Mark placed one of his knees onto the couch, and braced himself on the ground with with other foot. He dragged Donghyuck closer to him by the waist.

  
  


“Ow,” Donghyuck whined.

  
  


Mark rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that his boyfriend was enjoying this.

  
  


He placed his dick between Hyuck’s ass cheeks, and rubbed it up and down in his own cum. “Fuck,” Mark moaned. “You’re so hot, doll.”

  
  


Donghyuck whined, and pushed back. Rubbing his boyfriends dick, moaning loudly.

  
  


“Your such a fucking tease-” Mark grunted as he slammed his cock into Hyuck’s hole without mercy.

  
  


“Hnng,” Donghyuck whined.

  
  


“You like that don’t you,” Mark breathed. “A cock slut like you would love any cock.”

  
  


“No no,” Donghyuck shook his head at the roughness. “Only yours, I only love yours.”

  
  


“You only love my what?” Mark dragged his cock out teasingly, leaving only his tip in. He grabbed his cock, and rolled his circular motions to stretch out Donghyuck’s hole.

  
  


“Your cock! I only love your cock,” Donghyuck sobbed.

  
  


“Good boy,” Mark smirked, and slammed back in.

  
  


The couch beneath them squeaked as Mark wildly pounded into the younger. Leaving no room for Donghyuck to collect his thoughts.

  
  


“I’m so close,” Donghyuck mumbled.

  
  


“Me too, babydoll,” Mark hissed. He leaned forward to bring Donghyuck’s hair, turning him around for a peck on the lips.

  
  


Donghyuck pressed his lips up harder to keep Mark there. He slipped his tongue inside, and let Mark suck on it. His pants and moans fell against Mark’s mouth.

  
  


“Oh fuck,” Donghyuck hissed.

  
  


Mark’s hips stuttered as he came towards his orgasm. He released his cum into Donghyuck, creaming the younger. 

  
  


Donghyuck  _ loved  _ being filled. He stopped his hips from moving, and pressed back onto Mark’s abdomen so that his cheeks were flushed against Mark’s lower stomach.

  
  


He shook as Mark groaned, and ran his hands over Donghyuck’s back. “You like being filled, don’t you baby?”

  
  


“Mhmm,” Donghyuck nodded. He grinded his hips back, the sound of Mark’s cum was sticking against his walls.

  
  


He started to lean forward, and fall back roughly. He roughly fucked himself again Mark’s cock, leaving no room for the older to control.

  
  


Mark cooed out words of encouragement as he watched his boyfriend power through it. Mark gave a small thrust as Donghyuck drew back, and he hit Donghyuck right in his spot.

  
  


Donghyuck gasped as his body spasmed, and he fell onto his chest. “Oh, Oh, Oh!” He groaned into the cushion.

  
  


His cock painting the couch cushions a creamy white, and his cock stood hard and proud.

  
  


Donghyuck leaned forward slightly to let Mark’s cock slide out. He could feel the slickness; and his bruised hole loved it. He unclenched his hole, and let Mark’s cum deep out slowly. 

  
  


Mark hissed as he swooped it up with his fingers, and curled them back into Hyuck. Donghyuck groaned, he was too sensitive to continue. Sure, he loved overstimulation, but his energy was absolutely drained.

  
  


Donghyuck moved to get up.

  
  


“Ah ah ah, where do you think you’re going?” Mark smirked. He grabbed Donghyuck by the back of the neck as realigned himself, “I’m only getting started,  _ babydoll _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was reasonable. and rather good, hehe. I tried my best! I plan my next pairing to be norenmin, but we'll see~
> 
> If you want to leave anonymous prompts or comments, this is my <[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bbyinjunie)
> 
> This is my <[Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbyinjunie), lets be friends! @bbyinjunie


End file.
